


How Can I Save You(From The Bitter End)

by Cassandria_M



Category: White Collar
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, K/N, M/M, 意识流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandria_M/pseuds/Cassandria_M
Summary: A heist went wrong and Keller had to kill a guy.They were on the run.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Matthew Keller
Kudos: 1





	How Can I Save You(From The Bitter End)

“你没有必要杀了他，Keller。”Neal抬起头，看向驾车人的侧脸。近半小时的沉默终于被打破。Keller咧开嘴嗤笑一声，撇了他一眼，“不是他就是你，Carffrey。”

再一次沉默。

Neal失神地将头靠在车窗上。他先前将它摇下了一小截，而三月末的空气依然寒冷，流线型的车身劈开周围的冷气向前。被挤压进来的气体把他抹着发胶的黑发吹散，随着气流向后舞动。

清冷的空气顺着他敞开的领口往下灌，脊柱底部升起一震颤粟。有一只无形的手攢紧了Neal Carffrey的胃部。他无法回应Keller。

没有讨好，没有雄辩，他无法摆脱那个令他畏惧的事实，Matthew Keller是个杀人凶手。

夕阳的最后一丝余晖也被夜幕吞噬进去，被他们遗落在身后的洛杉矶大概已是灯火辉煌，储存在浮夸拉花玻璃管里的惰性气体，会因电流激起而显出不同的色彩。

橙红，亮蓝，酒瓶绿。一个醉汉被扔出酒吧。

落日大道上有三辆警车，一辆里塞了个低级毒贩，另外两辆为了安迪·沃霍尔——和一个倒霉巡警的性命。

车是偷的。画是偷的。命案是Keller的。

Neal有什么？他也不清楚。一个模糊的明天。一个他认不出的情人。

一切本该是计划好的。他喝下最后一滴波尔多，Keller在他背后环抱着他，脸埋进他的后颈。黄昏的阳光穿过百叶窗，懒散地落在Neal的脸上。蓝色的瞳孔被染上一层金色的光晕。Keller抬起双眼，发觉自己沉溺在情人的眼眸里。如同阴霾密布的旧金山天空，一束阳光射进沉入海底的蓝宝石。

九分半钟，他们就能把沃霍尔塞进后备箱，相拥着去洛城最贵的法国餐厅庆祝又一次胜利。

可是那个菜鸟巡警一定要在当班时间溜去抽口烟，而他们拿到的却是过期的图纸。警报响了，Keller却不愿放弃计划。那个该死的巡警刚好在后门撞上他们，他的子弹距离三毫米擦过Neal的脸颊打入了后墙。Neal知道他不会那么幸运躲过巡警的第二枪，很显然Keller也清楚。幸运的是，Keller的枪法更好。

他们在警方设好关卡之前上了五号公路上，多亏了一场突然的黑帮枪战。应该是些俄罗斯黑手党咬定爱尔兰暴民偷了他们的车——而这是不可容忍的。

Neal也许会抽个时间好好嘲笑一番这些家伙，和Keller一起，但那些枪声不断在他的脑内炸开，回旋着。火光。弹壳掉落。空气中弥漫的火药味。

他有些眩晕，他回想起Keller和他在西西里岛看的烟火。

紫红。橙黄。亮蓝。

天空模糊成糖果色的，甜腻的火药味弥散在湿暖的空气中。

还有Keller。

总是Keller。

Matthew Keller的食指无意识地敲着方向盘。他不后悔杀了那个巡警，是Neal的反应让他气恼。他知道Neal不喜欢枪，可他必须这样做。

“你知道的，Carffrey，我们归根结底还是一类人。”

他不是指敢于杀人——当然不是。

他们喜欢挑战，他们唾弃规则。更重要的是，他们在乎对方。Neal不是真的怨恨他，Neal只是在和他的道德底线斗争。他最终会理解他，Keller坚持这样想。

Carffrey还在生闷气，小骗子甚至不想伪装。在三月的夜晚，气温越来越低，而Neal并不打算关上车窗。他侧仰起头，盯着外面深蓝色的天空，任凭冷风灌进他的脖子，Keller发誓他可以看见Neal的身体在微微颤抖。因为冷风，或者Keller干的事，或者两者都有。但绝对是寒冷站了上风。

Keller试图将副驾的窗户摇上，Neal试图抗拒，但Keller才不会听他的。

“听着，Carffrey，如果你不赞成我的方法，你完全可以下去自首。当然，我不会相信你不把我供出去。”Keller嘲弄地看了一眼Neal，“但你不会蠢到如此，不是吗？”

Neal发出了什么模棱两可的声音，继续望向窗外。

“但不管你打算干什么，我都没计划让你冻死。”Keller摸索着暖气的按钮，Neal赌气地把头重重敲在玻璃上。他知道这不能怪Keller，毕竟他是自己还在喘气的原因，但他心中依然有愧疚，也不敢相信Keller真的开了枪，有个人因他而死。

他们都明白，他们这种人终究会是这样的结局，杀人或者被杀。不会有美好的结局等着他们，像Bonnie and Clyde双双被杀，或者其中一人背叛另一人，或许会在监狱中相汇。他会计算着时日，直到那天到来，但，在此之前，他应该享受当下。

他会享受自己的情人在他身上落下的每一个吻，每一句他的脸摩挲自己后颈时呢喃的情话。

在一切梦幻崩塌之前，他会纵容自己沉溺在情人的爱抚中，直到最后的苦涩结局。

也许他们会相互救赎，或者最终共同沉沦。

飞驰的车碾碎了一支被遗忘的玫瑰，赶在卷起的尘土落定之前，消失在公路前。

**Author's Note:**

> KN好冷啊。


End file.
